firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar
Summary Tigerstar was the spunky, level-headed leader of RiverClan. She was best known for her uncommon display of hospitality and sociability, and participation in the war against Whitefrost. Appearance Tigerstar is a broad, abnormally large ginger tabby with darker undertones and a white highlight. She has hazel eyes with a blue tint, and sports an oddly thick pelt. Her scars are littered about her pelt, but her most major lie on her throat and the soft part of her underbelly. Basic History Early life Tigerstar was born in RiverClan to Shadeflower and an unnamed RIverClan tom. She grew up a promising apprentice beside her siblings, and had a strong relationship with her sister, Mothdusk, and mentor, Snowstar. Deputy Almost as quickly as she became a warrior, Tigersong was chosen to replace Whitefrost as Deputy of RiverClan. She did a lot of the heavy lifting for Snowstar as deputy, often organizing and leading attacks or creating treaties. During this time she met Skyfall and quickly developed feelings for the former kittypet, but due to complications between the two, she quickly turned to a new interest- Sundrop. Their relationship quickly blossomed, leading to them eventually becoming mates in secret. Life as a Leader The beginning of Tigerstar's leadership was uneventful besides having to deal with her Clan's distase for Icetoes, her chosen deputy. Eventually, BloodClan began threatening RiverClan over complications involving Whitefrost. Tigerstar refused to bend to Rushstrike's wishes, and a border skirmish quickly lead to a war. RiverClan was allied with ThunderClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and The Tribe, leading them to a quick victory with very few losses. Around the start of the short-lived war, Tigerstar adopted Skyfall's 3 kits and Applekit, and aided her friend in covering up her mistakes with Pinesong with little suspicion involved. Eventually Tigerstar's relationship with Skyfall became strained, and they stopped talking. After the Medicine Cat's death, Tigerstar's relationship with Shellswirl also fell into ruin after Shellswirl chose to help BloodClan in training a new healer. At the time Shellswirl left, Whitestar rose to power with the help of Tansyspiller, and overthrew Tigerstar. Just as Whitestar took over, the nuclear reactor entered a meltdown in the twolegplace, and the territories were left in decay. She eventually regained her rightful power. Though Tigerstar never got to see where the Clans would go, she was a strong and promising leader, bringing her Clan much life and fruition during her reign. Lives Life of Trust One of Tigerstar's former apprentices, Cinderfang, attacked Tigerstar in cold blood while she was alone on a quiet summer night. She'd grown to hate her mentor and saw her as weak. Both she-cats landed killing blows on eachother, earning Tigerstar a long scar running from her jaw to her shoulder. Given by Mothdusk Life of Friendship Though she extended her paw in friendship to an estranged warrior, Frozenfur still chose to drown Tigerstar 'in the name of StarClan.' There was a brief struggle, and Frozenfur was immediately sent to exile. Given by Dawnpaw Life of Acceptance Tigerstar defended Whitefrost, a quiet tyrant, during the war against BloodClan in his name, yet her throat was slit by Tansyspiller so he could ascend to the throne. Given by Snowstar Life of Justice After regaining her strength and her voice, Tigerstar sought to attack Whitefrost after hearing what'd he'd done to WindClan and her Clanmates. She was quickly overwhelmed by Whitefrost's powers, and then impaled by a large icicle. Given by Spiderstar Life of Strength Even after recovering from being impaled, the hypothermia caused from Whitefrost's excessive use of his power was enough to take another one of Tigerstar's lives. Given by Spidersilk Life of Clear Judgement Tigerstar threw herself into the frozen lake to save a drowning kitten, who later became her final apprentice- Lightpaw. Given by Rippleshade Life of Confidence As a forest fire raged through ThunderClan, Tigerstar thoughtlessly ran to their aid. She lost a life due to the smoke and debris she inhaled while saving her mate, Sunstar, and a ThunderClan apprentice, Streampaw. Given by Quietsong Life of Resilience Tigerstar quietly lost her 8th life in a battle with Greencough. Given by Brokencry Life of Duty Tigerstar drove the puma that'd been harassing RiverClan; stealing prey, land, and lives, over into a gorge, but cost her own life in doing so. The puma brought her down with him, successfully causing enough internal bleeding and water to seep into her lungs to kill her shortly after the fall. Before she passed she gave Lightpaw to Icetoes, and revealed her affairs with Sunstar. Given by Shineturtle Category:RiverClan Category:Highranks Category:Characters Category:Leaders